call_of_duty_nazi_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies Story
The Zombies StoryThis page was taken from the Call of Duty Wiki. All credit goes towards them and the users who worked on the page. is always changing based on information gathered from released maps. Please do not add speculative information to the article. Zombies Story Mob of the Dead During the 1930's, prohibition-era America, mob boss Salvatore DeLuca built a large empire from gambling, prostitution, and the distribution of alcohol. Sal was eventually arrested by the police, along with fellow mobsters Billy Handsome, Michael "Finn" O'Leary and Albert "The Weasel" Arlington. They were all imprisoned on Alcatraz Island, where they were to serve hefty sentences. Arlington, however, devised a plan to escape the island on a makeshift aircraft designed by himself. He somehow convinced Sal, Billy, and Finn to participate in the escape plan, but soon enough the joint effort between them descended into quarrels and fighting, and, after numerous complications, the three mobsters became bitter towards Arlington. The plan was quickly abandoned, and the plane was never constructed, much to the frustration of the mobsters. Still angry at Arlington for the failure of the plan, Sal, Billy and Finn constructed makeshift weapons and lured Arlington onto the roof of the prison, where they attacked him and left him to bleed to death, on the night of December 31st, 1933. For the murder of Arlington, the three were sentenced to death by electric chair. Their execution came on the morning of January 19th, 1934. However, after their death sentence, the group were sent back in time to the night of December 31st, 1933, in an alternate iteration of Alcatraz Prison which is inhabited entirely by zombies and a lone guard by the name of Brutus. With no memory of Arlington's murder or the failure of the escape plan, they set out to build Arlington's plane and attempt to escape. Their escape is foiled after they crash on the Golden Gate Bridge. Eventually, the four mobsters are killed by zombies, then reappear in the prison again start building the plane again, resulting in an endless loop and making escape impossible. With no escape, the mobsters attempt something else. They learn that, in reality, they are all dead, and their escape plan never came to be. Remembering everything, the mobsters once again set out to kill Arlington. Outcome 1=If Sal, Billy and Finn kill Arlington, the "cycle continues" and the mobsters die again and come back to life, with only Weasel having any memory of what happened before. |-| Outcome 2=If Arlington successfully defeats Sal, Billy and Finn, "the cycle has been broken," leaving Arlington free to escape the bridge as the only mobster left. 'Main Story' In the midst of the Great War, the German research organization Group 935 was tasked with creating powerful and revolutionary new weaponry to ensure the victory of the Central Powers, including the prototype Mauser C96 pistol designed by Dr. Ludvig Maxis and deadly armor for the German military. On September of 1917, Dr. Maxis and his partner Dr. Edward Richtofen led an archaeological excavation in the trenches of Northern France, with Maxis promising Group 935's leaders it was the location of an unknown and enigmatic new element. During the mining, a mysterious and ancient ruin was uncovered beneath the''' '''battlefield, as well as the new element Maxis spoke of, which was classified as number 115 on the periodic table. The group planned to use the powerful new element as a power source for new weaponry in the Wonder Weapon program, and installed a series of conversion generators that utilized 115 to create localized energy fields. To their surprise, the energy fields acted as portals bringing forth machinery of indeterminate origin, leading Maxis to believe that the conversion of the element was capable of creating a crease in space and time. As the excavation continued on, more wonders were discovered by 935, such as an ancient box capable of delivering weapons from various time periods, making Maxis more so confident of 115's time-altering properties. As 115 was excavated, Dr. Richtofen took part in the creation of four giant mechanical robots powered by the element, with Group 935 planning to deliver them to Germany's army for usage in battle. During the construction, Richtofen noticed the increasing changes in Maxis, such as paranoia and mental psychosis. Eventually, the symptoms worsened as a child named Samantha began communicating with Maxis, begging him to be freed from a realm known as Agartha. Due to her constant interference with their work, Richtofen grew to despise the unseen voice and fear for his friend's own safety. The spike of German activity in France made the Allied forces fearful of what the Kaiser was planning, and began organizing an operation to investigate the activities of Group 935. Chosen by the Emperor himself for his leadership and victory at the Battle of Mukden, samurai warrior Takeo Masaki was to infiltrate the research team and seize all weaponry for the use of Japan. Meanwhile, after the ruins have been unearthed, many attempts were made at opening the main chamber of the mound using brute force, though all proved unsuccessful. However, after a gramophone was presented and played music to lighten the mood, the main chamber's seal revealed itself, where Maxis learned through the writings in the chamber of a device created by an ancient race known as "the Amplification Rod", which harnessed the energy of the Elemental Stones. Due to neither the stones nor the rod having been located, Maxis instructed Richtofen in creating four replica Elemental Staffs to continue efforts to find the real device. When presenting the idea, Richtofen began to question Maxis' actions, believing the Amplification Rod to be a myth. Convinced of his insanity, he planned to report his mental instability to Group 935's leaders, while Samantha began to communicate more frequently with Maxis, now attempting to convince him of her being his future daughter. Maxis himself now feared for his own sanity. One night, as a team of soldiers were installing more generators, they reported seeing strange and ancient figures emerging from the mound and finding many of the men dead or missing by morning. As more figures emerged, now revealed to be corpses reanimated by Element 115's powers, the test site slowly became infected by the creatures, with Maxis himself slowly turning. The reports of the creatures provoked the United States to send Tank Dempsey to the test site to investigate the group's work, and acquire Dr. Richtofen as an HVT (High Value Target). Meanwhile, civil war-torn Russia did the same, believing the Germans had been gearing up to unleash a dangerous new weapon and sent Nikolai Belinski to undertake the mission. As the three soldiers made their way to the site, Richtofen attempted to preserve Maxis' mind and prevent it from succumbing to the disease, and removed his brain to be used in making a new psychical form for him. After completing the operation, the four heroes meet and agree to put aside their country's allegiances to band together and survive the zombie attack and Group 935's mechanical robots, while being contacted by Samantha in the midst of battle begging to be released from Agartha. While Tank, Nikolai and Takeo agreed to help, Richtofen focused on creating a makeshift quadrotor drone using Maxis' brain, allowing him to live temporairly until a human body could be provided. Eventually, the four were able to open the portal to the Aether beneath the ruins, allowing Maxis to meet his future daughter and Samantha to be freed from controlling the zombies. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai were all rewarded greatly for their help, and the zombie population was contained. Months later, the war would end in an Allied victory after the signing of the Treaty of Versailles, and Group 935 would disband due to Germany's hefty loss. 21 years later, the world would once again be threatened by a second world war after Germany's chancellor and supreme dictator Adolf Hitler rose to power. Dr. Maxis, now returned to a younger and suitable human body, reunited Group 935 as an international German-led research team, and emerged as its head scientist. Rather than their previous goal, Maxis sought to use Element 115 to improve the human condition by developing advanced technologies, and enlisted Dr. Richtofen as his senior assistant rather than equal partner, much to his chargin. However, the group's goal immediately detoured due to a lack of funding, and Maxis regretfully turned to making a contract with the Nazi Wunderwaffe Program to use 115 as a power source for deadly new weaponry to help the Axis Powers win the war. Maxis hoped that after the war, the generous funds and Germany's ultimate victory would put Group 935 in a much better position to help the world. Using a large supply of Element 115 found in global meteors, Maxis began a series of tests experimenting with 115 being used to power devices capable of teleportation, called MDTs, at the Der Riese facility in Lower Silesia. While majority of the tests failed, Richtofen and another 935 scientist, Dr. Schuster, conducted a successful test on their own by teleporting a walnut using a small amount of Element 115. Though Edward assumed it was a sign of progress, Maxis criticized the scientists for failing to work on their assigned experiments, which led Richtofen into thinking that Maxis planned to betray the scientists of 935 and claim their work as his own. Despite Maxis' displeasure, Richtofen and Schuster continued their research with the MDT device, and after a month of tests, Richtofen agreed to be teleported himself. But rather than appearing at the test site's mainframe, he arrived within a catacomb on the moon, where a large, triangular device known as the MPD was located. After touching the device, Richtofen began hearing a series of voices in his head, unknowingly gaining schizophrenia from the pyramid before being teleported away from the strange device. Arriving in an exotic shrine in the Himalayan jungles known as Shangri-la, Richtofen remained there for three weeks learning of a mysterious energy force known as the Vril. Richtofen returned to the Der Riese facility with full knowledge of the MPD and the Vril, and with Schuster and other Group 935 scientists, spent two years building a top-secret moon base, Griffin Station, to study the device, which he now knew to be a dimensional gateway to the Aether. Placing Schuster and his superior, Dr. Groph, in charge of the facility, Richtofen continued his charade as Maxis' senior assistant, whom he planned to eventually kill and enter the Aether using the MPD to take control of it's energy. As Groph and Schuster toiled with the device, Maxis and Richtofen began a project to create Wonder Weapons for the Nazi Party. Using designs from the Japanese Rising Sun facility, Maxis created a weapon known as the Ray Gun, which ran on atomic cold cells powered by 115. Richtofen, meanwhile, harnessed the element's VIN electrical properties to create a weapon that fired bolts of electricity called the Wunderwaffe-DG2, a weapon so deadly even Maxis himself felt uneasy about it's mass-production. Nonetheless, he promised Richtofen it would be produced the front lines of the Waffen-SS, but his growing attraction with his secretary Sophia prevented him from doing so. While other weapons were produced from several Group 935 facilities, such as the Quantum Entanglement Device made by Richtofen or the second generation Ray Gun created by Dr. Porter, Maxis focused his attention on the matter transference devices, hoping to manufacture them to the Wehrmacht granting German forces easy travel in the war. The initial tests failed, with test subjects either being killed or exposed to Element 115, resulting in their deceased cells being reanimated and becoming unresponsive zombies. However, the first successful test would be conducted after a dog had been sent through the device and failed to return to the mainframe, making Richtofen believe subjects were being sent through time as well, though Maxis rejected the idea for a lack of proof. While Maxis believed the MDT experiments to be failures, the Reichstag saw the creation of the zombies as another advantage in the war, forcing Maxis to carry out top-secret mind control research at a defunct theater in Berlin in an effort to control the zombies as an undead army. During the unsuccessful mind control efforts in Berlin, Richtofen traveled to a Siberian Group 935 outpost to experiment with 115 on living test subjects, hoping to procure a serum capable of rendering the human mind responsive to commands from another. Using POWs from the war, two of which were ironically his former allies during the incident at Northern France, Richtofen used Red Army sergeant Nikolai Belinski, Imperial Army captain Takeo Masaki and an unknown Mexican as subjects in these tests. Through the process, their recent memories were erased and the Mexican was killed, forcing Richtofen to request a replacement test subject. After an American OSS spy, Dr. Peter McCain, who was inserted into Group 935 to report all ongoing experiments to his handlers at the Nevada Base, was compromised at the 935 facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium in Pankow, Berlin, he was to be sent to Siberia as Edward's replacement, but plans changed after the facility became overrun with zombies. Instead, Peter was sent to the Rising Sun facility, where he was killed for his allegiance to the Allied forces, while his handler, Cornelius Pernell, worried of McCain's loss of contact. Out of fear of Peter being compromised, a Marine recon team was sent to evacaute him from the Sanatorium, led by Corporal Tank Dempsey. When the team arrived, they found the site infested with the undead and the attempted recon quickly failed, with Dempsey being the sole survivor and captured by 935 operatives after being found. To replace the subject, Group 935 supplied Richtofen with Tank instead of McCain, although he remained suspicious of other OSS operatives in the organization, such as Dr. Harvey Yena, who was also present at the site developing the Scavenger sniper rifle. Nonetheless, he continued his work with 115, which yielded interesting results with each test subject- Dempsey acquired severe anger management issues; Belinski became functionless without some form of alcoholic substance; and Masaki's mind was broken into him only speaking quiet Japanese proverbs. As this research continued, Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster, previously spending years at Griffin Station with other scientists developing technologies such as the Wave Gun, turned their attention to the MPD, and discovered the machine was powered by life force itself. Using shipments of humans from a location known as Kustover Posten, they began a series of murders to open the device and prepare it for Richtofen's arrival after Operation: Shield, which involved killing Maxis and his daughter, Samantha and assuming control of the Aether. When both scientists returned to Der Riese, World War II was at an end, resulting in an Allied victory and the collapse of the Third Reich. With 935 no longer funded and a test site overrun, the future looked grim, though Maxis pressed on to improve the human condition. Conducting a sixth test with the MDT, hoping to mass-produce it for public use, Maxis and Richtofen used Fluffy as the test subject, and to their astonishment, successfully teleported her from the test chamber and spawned an orb of lightning in it's place. As this occurred, Samantha arrived at the lab, questioning her father on Fluffy's disappearance. The dog quickly returned through the lightning, with 115 reanimating her deceased cells and turning her into a being known as a Hellhound. As Maxis and his daughter attempted to approach the monster, Richtofen proceeded with his plan by locking them in the chamber and teleporting them, believing it to have killed or infected them with Element 115. Unbeknownst to Richtofen, Samantha arrived at Griffin Station due to the presence of an MDT prototype, where the MPD awaited open and ready for a human conduit. Terrified from a lack of air, Samantha accidentally ran into the device itself, entering the Aether and gaining control of it's energy. Dr. Groph immediately contacted Richtofen and warned him of Samantha and Maxis having survived, and recieved commands to locate Maxis and bring him to the station to finish him off. Using the MPD's ability to teleport matter, Schuster and Groph teleported Maxis to the base, where they allowed him to speak with Samantha. After promising he loved her, Maxis asked his daughter to use the Aether's powerful energy to destroy Group 935 and anyone daring to continue their dangerous work, which she promised to fulfill. Upon being shot, Maxis' soul became conjoined with the computer systems of Griffin Station while Samantha commanded the zombie hordes located at numerous 935 outposts to slaughter anyone involved with the organization. Richtofen hastefully escaped Der Riese, now overrun with zombies, with his three test subjects, remembering their skills in combat from his previous interactions with them. Realizing that Samantha was in control of the Aether, he devised an alternative plan to gain ultimate power- use a Vril-generating device and sufficient supply of 115 to bend life force itself, allowing him to switch his soul with Samantha's and enter the Aether as an all-powerful being. Arriving at the Rising Sun facility in Manchuria, Japan to locate a supply of the element, Richtofen discovered the site to be populated by zombies, forcing him and his uncoventional allies to fend off the hordes. Due to a possibility of being overwhelmed, the four abandoned the site and returned to Der Riese, where Richtofen hoped to use an MDT prototype to arrive at Griffin Station in the same fashion as Samantha to possibly enter the Aether in another fashion. After contacting the dimension and Samantha herself using a device capable of communication between the Aether and Earth, Richtofen learned of the child's innocent and ignorant control of the forces she commanded, and hastened to gain the power he desperately yearned for. Using a machine created by Group 935 known as the Pack-a-Punch, Richtofen upgraded his prized Wunderwaffe DG-2, which caused an MDT to overload and rip through space and time, sending the group four years into the future to an abandoned theater in Germany. After disappearing from the site, a Russian and American standoff took place, as both forces wanted to salvage the work of Group 935 for the benefit of their own countries, followed by a massacre of the zombie population there. In addition to taking the base and it's technology for their own, the US captured a low-level 935 research assistant and interrogated him on the Die Glocke experiments, which he claimed created a device capable of showing images from the past before dying of unknown causes. To continue the experiments for the benefit of America and it's allies, the US began co-opting all technologies from the Wunderwaffe Program to be developed for American use against the Communists in the midst of the Cold War, while the Soviet Union procured technology from the Group 935 test site hidden in a defunct theater in Berlin the group were currently at. Sometime prior the characters' arrival at the Soviet Cosmodrome, an Ascension scientist Yuri Zavoyski was transferred from Project Mercury (Gersch Device) to work on sending monkeys into space, much to his dismay. His transfer was caused by his superior, Gersch, who he holds a grudge against after the relieving of his duty from Project Mercury. As Gersch is working on Project Mercury, his staff is working on Project Thunder (Thundergun). Yuri notices the teddy bear and the Matryoshka Dolls and wonders how a child could be let into the station. The child Samantha then slowly drives Yuri insane. Yuri, in his state of insanity, finishes the Gersch Device and has Gersch activate it, letting in the zombies and trapping Gersch. Yuri soon realizes his mistake and screams. After the events of Kino der Toten, the main characters somehow reached the abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The characters then hear Gersch, who tells them that the mechanism must be repaired. He is referring to the Casimir Mechanism, which must be repaired by completing different tasks. After all of the tasks are completed and the mechanism is repaired, Gersch is freed, leaving Samantha free to be ridden of in the Aether. While the events of Ascension are occurring in Russia, the events of "Five" are also unfolding in the Pentagon. A piece of Intel reveals that all Wunderwaffe materials were to be moved to American-controlled installations. As a mainframe is visible behind one of the windows in "Five", it is apparent that it was moved there as per this order. While John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon are negotiating, zombies break into the Pentagon with only the four of them left to fight them. While fighting, they call Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen using three red telephones spread across the Pentagon. Their calls show that they're running out of ammo and will soon be defeated. As they continue fighting, the three start regaining their memory. Takeo is the first to remember, and remarks to himself that some day when the group is finished fighting zombies, Richtofen will get what he deserves. He also shows his observations of the other two. He believes Nikolai drinks vodka because he wishes to forget the past and can't function when he remembers it, perhaps meaning Nikolai is beyond hope. Tank, on the other hand, is slowly making progress, as he remembers that he'd seen Richtofen before the fight at Shi No Numa. Takeo notes his shifting memories and believes Dempsey is finally remembering what Richtofen did to him. George A. Romero stumbled upon Group 935's research while making a WWII film. He and the cast took a ship out to an abandoned lab in Siberia. After he and the ship's crew were zombified, only the cast, made up of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo, and Michael Rooker, remained. This set the stage for Call of the Dead. After the Casimir Mechanism was completed in Ascension, it overloaded the teleporter and sent the original characters to a Group 935 facility in Siberia, where they were trapped behind a locked door. The celebrities then proceeded to help them escape to Paradise. Richtofen then asked the celebrities to help him obtain the Golden Rod, which they did. Richtofen thanks the group by giving them the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to help them fight the zombies. In reality, the group could've escaped after the security system was disabled. It is unknown what became of the celebrities after helping the group escape. Shangri-La, however, does not live up to its name, as its inhabitants have all been zombified before the group's arrival. Richtofen now states that this was the last step to controlling the world before he is teleported there. The temple houses a mining facility filled with Element 115, explaining the inhabitants' zombification. Prior to the group's arrival at Shangri-La, two explorers, Brock and Gary, went on an expedition to prove their theories on Agartha. Brock later figures out that the temple wasn't built by an ancient civilization, but by people in the modern era interpreting it. After investigating the temple, the pair accidentally activated the temple's time travel and died in the resulting zombie attack. The group travels back in time and helps the pair survive. The pair's changing fate is illustrated by the radio that changes message and location as the group helps them. When the group finally create the Focusing Stone, it lands on an altar with Richtofen's name on it, meaning the temple was in fact another Group 935 facility and explaining Richtofen's knowledge of its location. The two explorers are then sent back to the moment they discovered the temple, indicating that they're stuck in a never-ending loop. Now in possession of both the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone, Richtofen believes he can now control the zombies. The group then travels to Area 51 so they can get to the Moon via a teleporter to Griffin Station. When the group reaches Area 51, it is already overrun. Due to the Element 115 on the Moon, astronauts and scientists sent there have been zombified before the group's arrival. The people killed by Groph and Schuster contributed even more to the zombie horde. Meanwhile, a group of radiation scientists investigate the ruins of a former nuclear test site in Nevada, where the undead begin to attack, forcing the surviving scientist, Marlton Johnson, to send a distress flare signal intercepted at Hangar 18 before locking himself in a bomb shelter. CIA and CDC agents were then dispatched into the site in a rescue attempt, resulting in a struggle with the zombie population located there as Richtofen enacts his grand scheme on the Moon. Richtofen then has the group complete the MPD When the device is completed, it opens up to reveal Samantha Maxis suspended in the air. As it turns out, the device acts like a prison and keeps her cryogenically frozen so she can be used to control the zombies. Richtofen goes to a terminal to power up the Golden Rod (or V Device) and the Focusing Stone, which he fuses together. However, he encounters Dr. Maxis inside the terminal, who tries to stop him. Richtofen switches souls with Samantha to gain control of the zombies. Richtofen finally thinks everything has gone his way, until Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai decide to stop him. Dr. Maxis, sensing Richtofen's betrayal, prepared a backup plan in case Richtofen got this far. The group then launches three missiles located on the Moon, one of which impacts the nuclear testing site, destroying the Earth's ozone layer in the hopes that it will sever the link between to the Aether, thereby greatly lessening the damage Richtofen could cause. Unfortunately, the calculations were made in haste, resulting in catastrophic destruction. The missile launch leaves the Earth a post-apocalyptic crumbling wasteland, littered with undead hordes as civilization begins to collapse. As survivors begin to band together to form small human communities and shelters to protect themselves from the now global-undead threat, Maxis realizes the failure of his original plans due to hasty calculations and begins contacting survivors to help him with his "Plan B"; to activate global polarization devices and open a gateway to the Aether, where he would overpower Richtofen and use its energy to heal the Earth. To complete his plans, Maxis began using electronic devices on Earth to communicate with survivors, and came into contact with a survival camp at Jackass Flats in Nevada to polarize a spire located there. Unbeknownst to his followers, Maxis planned to comandeer the Aether's energy for his own use to open the gateway to Agartha, which would ultimately destroy the Earth and its people. Richtofen, unsatisfied with his limited power to the undead, planned to activate these polarization devices as well, which would grant him further manipulation of both zombies and humans, and additionally mend "the Rift", a direct gateway to Agartha that would eternally damn the soul of Samantha Maxis. Limited to communicate with only those capable of hearing the voices of the Aether, Richtofen began his own plight and quest for unlimited power. Meanwhile, Marlton Johnson emerges as the sole survivor of the events in the nuclear test site and meets Abigail "Misty" Briarton in an abandoned town where they find two more survivors, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger, who have commandeered a robotic bus they have used for transport. There, the four survivors are contacted by Maxis, who reveals the town is a location of a polarization device required for his plans. At the same time, Richtofen contacts Samuel, who has previously eaten zombie flesh resulting in him being able to hear Edward in his head, instructing him to foil Maxis' plans by activating the tower in ''his ''favor, beginning the race for power between the Germans. Regardless of their choice, the group is teleported by Richtofen to the crumbled city of Shanghai, China, where they began realize that throughout the planet, very few survivors live in the ruins. In an abandond building, Maxis regained contact, hoping to gain control of the second tower located there, while Richtofen blackmailed Samuel into helping him acquire the device's power as well, threatening to reveal to his allies about his dangerous secrets. Once the second polarization device had been activated by either of the Germans, the group managed to escape the building they were trapped in. Eventually, Russman leads the group out of the crumbling city of Shanghai, and the four began a month-long travel through the remains of Europe and Africa to reach the Rift, hoping to find answers about the unseen forces commanding them. In Southern Angola, Maxis once again contacted his corporeal allies, imploring them to activate the last tower in his favor. Meanwhile, Samuel was tasked for the same objective by Richtofen, as it was too the last tower he needed to mend the Rift and gain his unlimited power. Outcome 1=If the player decides to follow Maxis' Easter Eggs in all three maps and polarize the towers in his favor, a portal to the Aether will open and allow Maxis to become the controller of the zombies and the dimension's energies. He will then proceed with his plans to open Agartha (revealing himself to be just as evil as Richtofen, and announcing that in the process he will destroy the Earth and its surviving inhabitants) and reunite himself with his daughter, Samantha, after returning Richtofen to the physical world spawned as a blue-eyed zombie. |-| Outcome 2= If the player decides to follow Richtofen's Easter Eggs in all three maps and polarize the towers in his favor, the Rift will be mended, eternally damning Samantha to Agartha and allowing Richtofen to retrieve full manipulation of the Aether's energies. With the Earth as his personal playground and Maxis to cease his very existence, Richtofen is now able to leave the Aether at will and uses the body of Samuel Stuhlinger as his physical host. Unbeknownst to both Germans, Samantha had actually traveled back in time to 1918, during the discovery of Element 115, and arrived in Agartha. Hoping to be freed, she contacted her future father and attempted to instruct him on freeing her, although the plan went awry after the site became overrun with zombies. As the events in Northern France unfolded, the four survivors agreed to aid Samantha and succeeded in opening the gateway, however Maxis attempted to end the paradox of Samantha constantly becoming trapped in Agartha through unexplainable ways. References